Return of a Killer
by The Chuckinator
Summary: Sequel to Stalked by a Killer. Twenty years have passed since Sonic was put in prison, and has gotten used to it. One day, however, Dark takes control and breaks out, looking to go on a killing spree once again. Sonic tries to resist and creates another split personality, Super, to help him get rid of Dark once and for all.
1. Prison Life

Return of a Killer

By Fangs of Lightning and The Chuckinator

Chapter 1: Prison Life

Twenty years had passed, and Sonic hated his life more than he ever had before. He had been in prison for these long years, and hated it. However, he knew that he had to be here. Sonic sighed and laid back on his bed again.

"I'm bored," he said. "There's nothing to do."

"Of course there isn't," Shadow said. "I'm the only one that ever visits you."

"But you aren't real," Sonic said. "You're only a hallucination created by me."

Shadow sighed and nodded. "That's kind of my point."

Sonic nodded. He stood up and paced the cell, thinking about everything that had happened twenty years ago. Killing everyone had been such a horrible thing to do, and he still felt terrible for it. But his mind kept going to Blaze most of all. He couldn't help wondering how she was doing after what he'd done to her. Not that she'd ever come to talk to him abut it.

The criminal sighed and looked around. A few minutes later, a guard slipped dinner in before walking off. Sonic sat on the floor in front of it with another sigh. He took a bite and began to eat. The food here wasn't great, either. Sonic pushed the tray away when he was done and growled in annoyance.

"I'm so lonely," he said to himself.

_You don't have to be._ This time, the voice wasn't Shadow's.

Sonic groaned. "Go away, Dark."

Dark chuckled. _Why should I? You want out of here, don't you?_

"No. I must stay to make amends for my actions. I accept my punishment."

_Oh, come on, Sonic. You've been in here for twenty years._

Sonic shook his head. "I don't care."

_Twenty years is long enough._

Sonic shook his head. Dark was about to speak again when Shadow did. "Don't listen to him, Sonic. All of us know what will happen if he gets free."

Sonic nodded and sat down. "What should I do? I can't get rid of him."

"Try to ignore him. You've been doing a good job so far all these years."

"I'll try."

"That's good. I'm here for you if you ever need me."

Sonic smiled and looked at him. "Thank you, Shadow."

The hallucination nodded and faded away. sonic smiled around his cell. All he had to do was think of good things and Dark wouldn't annoy him. It had always worked in the past.

A few minutes later, a guard walked up and looked at him, then spoke. "The Warden wants to talk to you," the guard said.

Sonic nodded and followed the guard. He came to the warden ' s office.

"You want to talk to me?" He asked.

"Yes, it's about your sentence." The warden motioned toward a chair. "Sit down."

Sonic nodded and sat. "What about it?"

"You've been here for twenty years now, and you haven't acted up or anything. So, I was thinking of giving you a second chance."

The criminal nodded. "All right."

"Do you think you're ready to be around people again?"

Sonic hesitated. "No. My split personality is too dangerous. I'd like to serve the rest of my sentence; it's what I deserve."

"If you think that's best." The warden smiled at him before calling the guard back in.

The guards took him away and locked Sonic back in the cell. Sonic groaned and heard Dark's voice.

_You should have taken the chance. I would have._

"Shut the hell up, Dark," Sonic said.

_You know I'm right._

"I said shut up!"

Dark chuckled, quickly falling silent as Shadow started talking to Sonic.

"Don't listen to him," Shadow said. "He just wants to take control of you."

"I know." Sonic nodded and sighed. He was growing sick of Dark again already.

The criminal sighed and fell asleep. Halfway through the night, he started having a strange dream. It was about Dark escaping and killing people, including Blaze. Sonic whimpered in his sleep, waking up suddenly and looking around.

He sighed. "It was only a dream..."

A voice chuckled in his head. _For now, maybe._

Sonic growled angrily but ignored his evil persona. Sonic sat up with an irritated sigh. He looked around and groaned, then sat down, thinking about the dream. What did it mean? He already knew that would happen if he left, so maybe it was acting from that. Sonic nodded; it would be best to ignore Dark. Sonic tried to find something interesting to do around the room. As expected, there wasn't anything. The criminal sighed. He lay down and went back to sleep.


	2. Breaking Out

Chapter 2: Breaking Out

Inside his mind, Dark was talking to Shadow. "You should help him get out of here," Dark said.

Shadow smirked. "How dumb do you think I am?"

"Oh, come on. You can't possibly want to stay in here forever."

The hallucination looked at him. "It's what's best for Sonic, and he wants to be in here."

Dark glared at Shadow and chuckled, shaking his head. "You do realize I can take control of him anytime I want?"

Shadow's eyes widened. "No. He has better control than that."

"I've only let him think he does."

Shadow growled. "What have you done with him?"

"Absolutely nothing. I just let him think he was in control."

"And how come he isn't?"

"Because I can take it away from him easily."

Shadow glared at him. "Then why haven't you?"

"I want him to let me take control."

"He's not going to do that willingly."

Dark sighed. "I'm aware of that."

Shadow chuckled. "What are you going to do, then?"

"What do you think?" Dark stared at him.

The hallucination growled. "You're going to take him by force. When?"

"Why would I tell you that? You'll just warn him."

Shadow sighed and vanished. Dark smirked to himself. The hallucination appeared before Sonic and smiled, then sat down beside him. "I'm worried," Shadow said.

Sonic continued to sleep. Shadow put his hand on Sonic's face. "I'll just have to try and protect you, I guess."

It frowned, thinking of a way it could protect Sonic. The hallucination sat there as it watched over him. After a few minutes, Shadow started to notice that there was something wrong with Sonic. It touched him, trying to wake the criminal up.

"Sonic!" Shadow shouted. "Wake up!"

He groaned in pain, holding his head. A few minutes later, Sonic woke. "What happened?" He asked it.

"I don't know. There was something weird about you, so I tried to wake you up."

Sonic nodded. "I felt Dark. He was trying to take control of me."

Shadow frowned and growled a little. "He said he'd try that."

The criminal sighed and nodded. "What should I do?" He asked it.

Shadow sighed as well. "I don't know."

Sonic sighed. "If he really is going to take control of me again, I may as well let him."

"Are you sure?"

"He's going to take control of me anyway. Besides, I have to admit...I miss killing."

Shadow's eyes widened. "Why do you say that?" It asked.

"I don't know." Sonic shook his head. "I just know that I miss it."

Shadow nodded. It watched as Sonic closed his eyes and began to change. His fur grew darker and his eyes pure white. His quills lifted to resemble Shadow's and he sighed moments before starting to laugh.

"Finally, I am free again!" He yelled. Dark Sonic chuckled, then blasted an energy ball at the cell door.

Shadow flinched slightly as the ball of energy destroyed the cell door and the wall around it. The evil hedgehog chuckled and looked at him. He walked out and looked around for guards. It didn't take long for him to find them, since some of them were running to investigate the explosion. Sonic chuckled and blasted them away with dark energy balls. He continued through the prison, killing everything in his path. By the time he was done, barely anything was left of the prison.

"Excellent," he said. "Now...the killing begins again."

Dark laughed maniacally, and vanished. He reappeared in the city and looked around in excitement.

"What are you going to do?" Shadow asked.

"Kill people." Shadow rolled his eyes. "What do you want me to do, then?" Sonic crossed his arms.

"Why are you doing this, Sonic?"

"I haven't had any sort of fun in the past twenty years."

Shadow growled. "So you're going to kill people? Are you Dark right now, or Sonic?"

"I think I'm both. I kind of want to go see Blaze, too."

Shadow looked at the orange jumpsuit Sonic was wearing. Dark looked down as well, and started taking it off. He then had second thoughts and put it back on. "What should I do, Shadow?"

"That depends. What do you want to do?" The hallucination asked as it walked up to the criminal.

"Now that I'm out here, I can't decide."

"What do you want to see Blaze for? Are you going to kill her too?"

"I just want to see her." Sonic shook his head.

Shadow nodded. It vanished, and Sonic left.


	3. Blaze and Oglive

Chapter 3: Blaze and Oglive

Once he was at Blaze's house, he knocked on the door. The door opened a minute later. Blaze's eyes widened in shock.

"S...Sonic?"

The dark hedgehog chuckled and walked inside. "It's been a long time, Blaze. How's everything going with you?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I got myself out of prison, and came to see you."

Blaze glared at him. "Why?"

"I keep wondering how you're doing." With the look on her face, Sonic was starting to think he shouldn't have went to her house.

"Yeah right. You just want to kill me, don't you, Dark?"

Sonic's face changed and he chuckled. Before he could say anything, he heard a voice. "Who's that?"

Blaze's eyes widened as a blue hedgehog walked into the room. He saw Sonic and gasped before backing away.

Sonic looked over at him. "Is that... Who I think he is?"

"It's our...my...son. His name is Ogilvie."

Sonic and Ogilvie stared at each other. Ogilvie glared at him and started to shout at Sonic angrily. "You don't have any right to be here!"

Sonic chuckled as his fur turned dark. "Is that so? Why not?"

"What you did to mom, of course! Why else?"

The hedgehog chuckled. "I have every right to be here. I broke out of prison because my work isn't finished. Do you honestly think that I wouldn't know what I did? I'm going to kill again, and you can't stop me."

Blaze and Ogilvie exchanged looks. Dark was speaking to them now, not Sonic. Blaze attacked him, fire wrapping around her as she leapt at him. Dark vanished before she could do anything. She growled angrily and looked at Ogilvie.

"We need to do something about him," she said.

"I know," Ogilvie said. "He's insane." Blaze took a breath and sighed. Her son glared at her. "Isn't he supposed to be in prison?"

"Yes. He most likely broke out."

"How the fuck would he do that?" Ogilvie asked, his voice rising. "What the fuck does he want?"

Blaze flinched at her son's language and looked at him. "Don't talk like that around me. As for Sonic... Dark probably just wants to kill people again."

Ogilvie glared at her angrily and ran into his room, slamming the door behind him. Blaze sighed and looked down. She could hear Ogilvie swearing and frowned. Where did he learn that kind of language? She didn't swear. Blaze went into the other room and turned on the television. Maybe the news would have something about Sonic.

"A highly dangerous criminal has escaped from prison," the news report said. "Sonic the Hedgehog is very dangerous. If you see him, call 911 immediately."

Blaze nodded and grabbed her phone. She sighed and dialed the number.

"Police station," a voice said.

"The news said to call if I had seen Sonic," Blaze said.

"Have you?"

"Yes, he was in my house a few minutes ago..." Blaze told them her address.

"We'll be there soon."

Blaze hung up and sighed. She didn't have much to tell them other than that, so she didn't know what she would say to them. The cat sighed and went to Ogilvie's room, and knocked on the door.

"What the hell do you want?" The hedgehog yelled.

"Why are you so angry with me?" A snarl was coming onto Blaze's face.

"I'm not angry at you, but at him! He had no right to be here! Not after what happened to you!"

"I know he didn't, Ogilvie." Blaze leaned her forehead on the door. "I'm still wondering what he wanted to accomplish by coming here in the first place."

"You told me that he wants to keep killing," Ogilvie said.

"I assume that's what he wants. But he didn't try to kill either of us."

Ogilvie sighed. What could his father be planning?


	4. The Killing Begins

Chapter 4: The Killing Begins

Sonic was in another part of the city, thinking about what he was going to do next. Dark chuckled and looked around. He wanted to kill some more people. A young couple walked by where he was hiding and he nodded. The killer chuckled and snuck up behind them, raising his knife. Before anyone could do anything, he had plunged it into the man's back and let him fall to the ground. The woman's throat was cut open seconds later as she started to scream. Dark laughed and gave Sonic control. Sonic looked at what he had done in horror. The knife fell from his hand and backed away.

"Dark!" He screamed.

_What? I thought you said that you missed killing._

Sonic hesitated; he did say that. "Yes, but..." Sonic looked at the bodies again. "You startled me with this."

Dark chuckled in his mind. _You and I are the same person. Go on._

"And do what? They're already dead."

_Kill others, you fool._

Sonic nodded. He picked up the knife again and looked around. He could just randomly kill people. He hesitated and chuckled; he would go after Blaze as well. And idea came to his mind. Perhaps he could kidnap and turn Ogilvie. "What do you think, Dark?"

_That's an excellent idea,_ Dark said. _But what do you mean by turn him?_

"Make him like us."

_How so? What do you mean, one of us? A split personality?_

"Evil. Liking to kill people." Sonic smiled as he thought about it.

Dark chuckled. _That would be great. We could make him a split personality also._

"How?"

_Dunno yet. We can find a way, though._

Sonic nodded. "All right," he said.

Shadow appeared and spoke. "I might be able to help with that."

"How? "

"I can take his soul."

Sonic looked at him. "You can? How will that help?"

"I'll move it into your body."

The hedgehog nodded. "Of course. Thanks, Shads."

Shadow smiled and looked around them. "You're really going to kill people for fun?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Shadow shrugged. "Guess I'll just have to follow you around then."

Sonic looked at him. "Is something wrong?"

It nodded. "You know how I feel about you killing people." The criminal hesitated, and Shadow sighed. "What's wrong with you?" It asked. "You didn't kill people before; that was Dark. Why are you doing it now?"

"I feel like I want to." Sonic shook his head. "I don't know why."

"It's probably Dark's influence."

Sonic nodded. "Probably. In any case, I should get going."

Shadow sighed. "Where are you going next?" It asked.

"Somewhere else in town."

The hallucination sighed and followed him. Sonic looked around as he walked through town. Dark took control again and laughed. He chuckled as he went through a mental list of all of Sonic's friends.

Other than Blaze, there was Vector, Cream, and Rouge. Dark chuckled as he thought of how to kill them.

"I could do it worse than last time," he said.

He nodded in agreement with himself. He chuckled and vanished. Dark reappeared across town and looked around for any houses he recognized. He saw Rouge's house and chuckled as he didn't even bother knocking, kicking the door in instead. The evil hedgehog chuckled as Dark took control. He walked inside and looked around.

"Where is that bitch?" He asked.

Rouge came into the room moments later with a scowl on her face. "Haven't you ever heard of-"

A knife went straight through her neck, puncturing her trachea. Both eyes widened as her hands moved up toward her throat. She gurgled blood and Dark snapped her neck. Rouge fell to the ground, dead. Dark smiled down at her body. He chuckled and lifted it, then impaled it on a fence. Dark situated her body so he liked it and nodded at his newest piece of artwork. He chuckled and walked back inside, then picked up the phone. He dialed the police and waited for them to answer.

"Hello?" The operator asked.

"I've left something new for you guys," Dark said. He thought of where he was and gave them the address.

After that, he hung up and left. The police arrived moments later. Sonic was long gone, but they found Rouge's body impaled on the fence.


	5. Dark's Influence

Chapter 5: Dark's Influence  


"Start a manhunt for Sonic," the police chief said to the others. "He could be anywhere." They nodded and left to look for Sonic. The police chief sighed and shook his head. He couldn't believe that this was happening again. "We have to find him fast," he told himself. The police chief sighed, and went to Blaze's house. She allowed him inside, and he looked at her before sitting down. "Sonic has escaped from prison," he told Blaze. "We believe that his Dark form allowed him to escape."

Blaze nodded. "It started coming out again while he was here."

"That's just great; Sonic's split personality is causing trouble once again. We need your help, since you are one of the only known survivors."

"I'll be glad to help any way I can."

The police chief nodded. "What about your son? Do you want him to help?"

Blaze shook her head. "No, I'd rather not get him any more involved than he already is."

"Very well. We'll contact you when we find out more."

Blaze watched him leave. She sighed and walked into her son's room. He looked at her angrily and spoke. "I want to help."

"Oglive, its too dangerous. He'll kill you. Besides, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. There has to be something I can do!"

Blaze sighed and shrugged. "I don't see anything that you can do, Oglive."

Oglive frowned as Blaze walked out of the room. He stood and locked it, then closed his eyes as an evil presence filled his mind. Ogilvie moved a hand to his head as the presence filled his mind. He groaned in pain and fell to the floor. This had happened often, but he had no idea why. The voice of Dark filled his mind.

"How are you here in my head?" Oglive asked.

_Your mother was wrong. You did get something from your father._

"I know," Oglive said. "I've kept it secret from her. Please, leave me alone."

Dark chuckled. _And why would I want to do that? Just think of all the things we could do together._

"Shut up!" Oglive said, holding his head in pain. "Shut the fuck up, and leave me the hell alone! I never asked for you!"

_You may not have asked, but I'm still here._ Dark chuckled. _That's what fathers do, isn't it?_

Ogilvie growled. "How did you come to be in my mind anyway?"

_You're my son. It wasn't that hard to get in here._

The hedgehog nodded. "What now?"

_What would you like, other than for me to leave?_

Ogilvie hesitated. "I would like my father to stop killing. Even though I don't know him that well since he's been in prison my whole life, I still love him."

Dark was silent for a few moments._ I can't just stop killing people._

"And why not?"

_I just can't. I like doing it too much._

"Why do you kill people, father?" Ogilvie asked. "Mom told me about what you did."

_I like doing it._

"Why did you rape my mother?"

_I liked her._

Ogilvie growled in anger. "You didn't have to rape her!" He yelled.

_She's the one who made it harder than it had to be._

"How?"

_She wouldn't give herself to me._ Ogilvie sighed. He stood up and paced the room. _So...what do you want me to do?_ Dark asked.

"Go away for now."

The voice vanished. Ogilvie sighed and sat on the bed, wondering what to do. He looked around the room and wondered if he should tell Blaze what had just happened. The hedgehog thought about it and shook his head. He had to keep this secret.

Ogilvie stood and left the room. Blaze was in the kitchen, cooking something. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Ogilvie smiled. "I was angry at you, but you have a point."

Blaze smiled and gave him dinner. Ogilvie smiled, thinking about his father.

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Blaze asked as they ate.

Ogilvie shrugged. "Not sure. Do you have anything in mind?"

"No, not really. I'm going to help the police catch Sonic."

"All right. I'll stay here."

Blaze smiled. "Thanks, Ogilvie."

Ogilvie nodded and grimaced. He stood and ran into his room, locking it. Ogilvie panted as he felt Dark taking control. "What are you doing?" He asked.

_Taking control of you, what do you think?_

"But why?"

_I want you to be with me._

Ogilvie groaned in pain. "No...no!"

Dark laughed. Ogilvie fell silent as Dark finished taking control of his mind. He stood up and looked around. Ogilvie left the room with a smile. He looked around for Blaze and saw her, then smirked.

Blaze looked up when he walked over and smiled. "I thought you were doing something in your room."

Ogilvie chuckled. "I wanted to show you something," he said.

"What is it?"

The hedgehog smiled. Then he grabbed his mother's neck and began to choke her.


	6. The Next Victim

Chapter 6: The Next Victim

Blaze's eyes widened and her hands moved to Ogilvie's. The blue hedgehog tightened his grip around her neck. Before she died, she asked him one question.

"Why?"

"Dark wanted me to."

Blaze's eyes widened, and Ogilvie snapped her neck. He let her drop to the floor and stood staring at her dead body. Ogilvie groaned and he his head as Dark spoke._ Good. Now, I want you to leave the house._

Ogilvie nodded and left. "Where do I go?"

_Anywhere._

The hedgehog chuckled and ran off. He looked around, hoping to find Sonic. "Where are you?" He asked Dark. "You are my father, after all."

Dark gave him the directions as he ran through the town. He stopped as he saw Sonic, and smirked.

"Ogilvie," Sonic said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to see you."

Sonic smiled. "I'm glad you did, Ogilvie. Now...Shadow and I have something to offer you." He looked at Shadow and nodded. "We want you to join us."

Ogilvie nodded. "How?"

Shadow extended his hand. "I'll show you."

The hedgehog hesitated, and took it. vanished, and Sonic felt another presence in his mind.

"Can you hear me at all, Ogilvie?" Sonic asked.

_I can,_ Oglive said in his mind. _What happened?_

"Shadow pulled you into me. Now, you're another personality inside my mind."

_But why? Why would you make me another persona?_

Sonic chuckled; he wanted to create another to help get rid of Dark. "I can't tell you right now." If he mentioned it, Dark would be able to hear him. "Ask Shadow sometime."

Oglive sighed, and asked Shadow. The hallucination entered Sonic's mind as it smiled and spoke. "He wants to get rid of Dark, and you might be able to help him. Also...you should probably come up with another name."

"Why?" Oglive asked.

"As far as everyone else knows, you're dead."

"All right. How about...Super?"

"Fine by me."

Super's voice faded away, wondering how it would help Sonic. It was still under Dark's influence, but knew that if it freed itself, it could help them. It looked at Shadow after a few minutes of thinking. No ideas had been coming to mind.

"What should we do?" Super asked it.

"We need to get you to stop listening to Dark so easily." Shadow smiled. "Maybe it'll be easier for you now that you're in Sonic's mind."

Super nodded. It had to do something, but what? Suddenly, it got a vision and groaned. It could see seven emeralds that Sonic was using to transform into Super, and fight Dark. Next time Dark was focused on killing someone, he'd tell Sonic about it. It nodded, and vanished into Sonic's mind. Sonic chuckled as Dark took control, then looked around. Blaze had been killed, and Rouge as well. It was time to kill people some more. A quick check in Sonic's memory gave him where Vector lived, and where else he'd be able to find him.

The dark hedgehog chuckled. He smirked, and ran off in the direction of Vector's house. He didn't bother to knock here either, kicking the door in like he had with Rouge's. Dark looked around and chuckled. He brought out his knife and walked through the house, wondering where the crocodile was. It couldn't be that hard to find him.

Vector came out of one of the other rooms, stretching. The moment he saw Dark, his eyes widened and he stopped all movement. "S...Sonic?" He asked. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I wanted to pay you a visit. We rarely got the chance to talk, you know."

Vector glared at him. "Talk? Don't make me laugh. You killed Charmy and Espio, and now you want to kill me as well!"

Dark smirked at him. "Of course I do," he said, and lunged.

Vector moved out of the way quicker than Dark had been expecting him to. Dark smirked. He threw an energy ball at Vector and then swung his knife at the crocodile.

"Stand still and let me kill you," he said as Vector moved again.

Vector growled at him and managed to hit him before he could do anything. Dark fell to the floor in pain. He looked at Vector and stood, then ran out of the house. He would have to kill Vector later. Dark snarled outside the house. He couldn't believe that. A smirk came to his face as he searched through Sonic's memories again. He remembered that he had a brother and sister, but didn't see them that much because they'd been sent away when he was a kid.

"Maybe I should pay them a visit."

Shadow growled in his mind. _You really want to kill your siblings? Why?_

"Something to do."

The hallucination sighed. It looked at Super, who nodded. Dark chuckled and vanished, reappearing on Christmas Island.


	7. Manic and Sonia

Chapter 7: Manic and Sonia

A smile came on his face as he looked around. "I remember this place," he said with a smile. "My old childhood home..."

Both eyes closed as he walked forward, enjoying the air around him. Memories flashed through his mind, starting with ones where he had been abused. Dark grimaced as they did so and he fell to the ground, panting. Dark looked around as soon as the memories had stopped.

He entered the house and sighed, wondering where Manic and Sonia were. As he walked through the house, a frown came to his face.

"Where could they be?" He asked.

Dark stopped and thought about it. A smile came to his face and he nodded, then teleported off to Green Hill. For a few minutes, he didn't see anyone else. Then Dark heard a voice.

"Manic, hurry up! We have to get to Station Square!"

He smiled in triumph and walked in the direction he had heard Sonia's voice.

"I'm coming!" Manic said. "Why are we going to Station Square, anyway? Sonic's in jail!"

"Sonic got out. Weren't you paying attention to the news?"

"Not really. I don't watch news. It's boring."

Sonia sighed as they continued walking. "Anyway, Sonic's out of jail now. I thought it would be nice to go and try to help them get him back there."

Manic nodded and they continued to walk. "It's hard to believe that he killed because of a split personality. I didn't even know that he was abused by our parents."

"I know. I feel terrible not knowing about it."

"That's probably why they sent us away. Mom and dad were terrible parents, anyway." Sonia nodded and they continued to walk. Dark hid in the bushes, amused by their conversation. He chuckled and followed the two as they talked. Manic looked around and tensed up. "Someone's following us," he told his sister. "It's..."

Dark laughed, interrupting the green hedgehog. "It's your brother," he said, and pulled out his knife.

Manic and Sonia turned around, their eyes wide. "Sonic! I thought you were in Station Square!"

"I'm not Sonic, I'm Dark. I came her looking for you two. It's time to die."

Sonia and Manic looked at each other.

"Why?" Manic asked. "We haven't even done anything to you."

"Because I want to. And killing people is fun," Dark said.

Manic and Sonia attacked Dark, knowing anything else would be pointless. Dark laughed, avoiding their attacks. He kicked Manic in the chest and stabbed him there. Sonia gasped as Dark chuckled. Then he ripped open Manic's chest and ripped out his heart. Sonia backed away with tears in her eyes.

Dark looked at her, grinning. "Now it's your turn."

Sonia looked down at Manic and back up at Dark. "No," she said. "I won't let you kill me!"

"And how are you going to stop me?" The hedgehog hesitated, and ran. Dark laughed. "You know you can't outrun me."

He vanished and reappeared in front of Sonia before slitting her throat. Sonic fell to the ground as she died. Dark chuckled and then fell to the ground, clutching his head in pain.

"Wh...what?" He asked. "Super..."

_Enough of this,_ Super growled.

"You think you can stop me?" Dark asked it.

_Yes, I do._

"Why?"

_Sonic made me strong enough._

"I influenced you! You are still bound to me!" Dark yelled. "Do you not remember, Oglive?"

_I do remember. But Sonic and Shadow made me stronger than that._

Dark growled in anger. "I originally thought that by making you a split personality, you would become evil and would help me."

_Sonic and Shadow had other plans,_ Super said.

The evil hedgehog chuckled, and Super's voice vanished. It knew that Dark would try and take control forever, and it had to warn Sonic, even tell him of that vision it saw.

"Sonic!" Super yelled. "I need to tell you something."

The split persona was in Sonic's mind, looking for the original persona. It found Sonic buried deep in the consciousness, and looked at him.

"What is it, Super?" Sonic asked.

"Dark's going to try to take control forever."

Sonic nodded. "Of course he is."

"I think I know a way we can stop him." When Sonic looked at him expectantly, he continued. "The other day, I had a vision of us defeating Dark. We just need the Chaos Emeralds to do it."

The blue hedgehog looked at Super and smiled. "That's great," he told it. "Where do we find these emeralds?"

Super shrugged. "I don't know."

Sonic nodded and felt himself going back into control. Super sighed as it watched Dark appear. "Had enough for now?" It asked.

"I suppose." Dark looked around and snorted. "It's still as boring as ever in here."

Super chuckled. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Dark looked at him.

The split persona nodded, wondering if it could take control of Sonic as well. Most likely it could. It concentrated, and vanished.


	8. Carnage in Central City

Chapter 8: Carnage in Central City

Sonic gasped as he felt himself molding with Super. Soon, Super was in control. It smiled and looked around, its blue fur looking like Sonic's.

"Let's go find those emeralds, shall we?" It asked Sonic.

_Try the city,_ Sonic said.

Super nodded. It smiled and ran off towards Station Square. "What about the police?" It asked Sonic.

_Stop them from arresting you. Just make sure you don't kill them._

The hedgehog nodded and walked on. "Have you ever seen these emeralds?"

_A few times._

"What do they look like?"

_It fits in the palm of your hand. You know what a typical gemstone shape is, right?_ _There are seven colors; blue, red, green, purple, white, yellow, and sky blue._

"Interesting," it told Sonic. "Where are they?"

_They could be anywhere. But I think G.U.N. had at least one of them here._

The blue hedgehog nodded and walked towards GUN. Shadow appeared beside him. "How are you going to find it? None of us have ever been there."

"I don't know," Super said. It looked at Shadow. "What do you suggest?"

Shadow was about to answer when Super heard Dark's voice._ Just destroy the place. You're bound to find it then._

Super sighed. "Really, Dark? You know that's not my style."

Dark chuckled again. _So boring._ Dark left them alone again.

Super chuckled. It looked at Shadow. "Seems like Dark wants me to cause trouble by destroying GUN. I told him no."

"Of course he did." Shadow shook his head with a sigh. "Hopefully there won't be too many people inside for you to worry about."

"What should I do?"

"Try to be stealthy."

Super chuckled. "I can do that."

Shadow was silent as Super walked in the direction of G.U.N. The hedgehog walked inside, looking around.

"Any ideas?" It asked Shadow.

"Not really... Maybe the Commander's office will have something."

Super nodded. It looked around and then walked into the Commander's office. Thankfully, no one was there, and the emerald sat on his desk.

"Wow." Super blinked. "That was easier than I thought." It touched the emerald, but then felt massive power flow through its body. Super screamed as its fur became a blinding gold with a golden aura, and its eyes became red. Super looked at himself in shock. "What happened?" It asked Shadow.

"I think the emerald did something to you."

Super looked at itself and nodded. Then it closed its eyes, and vanished into thin air. It appeared outside the city and looked around. "Where should I go now?"

_You've had enough fun for now,_ Dark said. _It's time for me to take control._

"What? But-" Super was cut off as Dark took control.

"Finally," he said. "Enough of that pathetic persona. I should get back to killing." He looked at the emerald. "And with this, I'll grow even more powerful. I should find the others."

He grinned and flew off to search for the other emeralds. Dark laughed as he looked around. His urge for killing grew stronger. Dark looked down and landed outside the nearest town.

He held the emerald in his right hand and chuckled, sensing the others. One was around here somewhere; he knew it. Also, some more of Sonic's friends lived here in Central City also. Dark walked down the road and looked around for anyone familiar. He then saw Cream, as well as Vanilla, and grinned. Killing a child and then her mother would be perfect. Dark walked over to them with a smile on his face. He changed back into Sonic, who heard Dark's voice in his head.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

_Kill the two of them._

Sonic chuckled and nodded. He brought but his knife and walked towards them. Cream heard a noise and looked behind her.

"Mother, I thought I heard something," she told Vanilla.

Vanilla looked behind them as well. She didn't see anything, and looked at her daughter. "Are you sure you heard something?"

"I did," Cream said. "It was right..."

Sonic grabbed Cream and slit her throat, looking at Vanilla as he did so. "Hello Vanilla," he said, grinning.

He dug his knife into Cream's forehead. Vanilla squeaked, hands flying up to her own mouth. Both eyes were wide in fear, tears building up.

Sonic laughed as Cream died, blood pouring from her wounds. He turned to Vanilla. "I take it you've heard of my killings?" The adult rabbit nodded. "I have to decide what to do with you..."

Vanilla looked at him in fear, and ran. Sonic laughed and shook his head. He'd just have to follow her. He sped after he and finally caught up to Vanilla. Turning into Dark, he sent an energy ball at her. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground as he stabbed her continuously in the back. Blood covered his body, and the street as well.

Dark was ecstatic, stabbing her repeatedly as people started screaming around him. Dark looked up at the people that had wandered over. He laughed harder and chuckled, then killed them as well. This was so much fun. By the time he was done killing, the street was covered in dead bodies and blood. Dark heard police sirens and laughed, then vanished as he appeared on top of a building, watching the scene below him unfold. The police stopped their vehicles and climbed out of their cars. A lot of them had horrified expressions as they looked at the carnage on the street.

"What the fuck happened here?" One cop asked.

The police chief sighed. "Sonic happened."

"Where the hell could he be?"

The chief was about to answer when a voice echoed throughout the street.

"You fools won't be able to catch me," Dark said. "I won't be returning to that prison again."

The voice vanished, and the cops looked around, wondering where the hell it came from. They shrugged, and began to take evidence of the crime scene. Dark watched them with a smirk on his face. He chuckled and vanished, When he got back to Station Square, he looked around. The morning was coming soon, and he had to hide somewhere so no one would find him. Dark thought about the best place to hide. The hedgehog looked around and down at the Chaos Emerald in his hands. A smirk came across his face. Dark found a good place to hide the emerald and transported himself into it. Now, no one would be able to find him, and the emerald was safe on Angel Island. Dark smiled and decided to get some sleep.


	9. Seperation

Chapter 9: Seperation

The next day, he woke and looked around. The Chaos Emerald he had become was floating around a giant green emerald. Dark watched in confusion for a few moments as the emerald he was in circled the larger one.

"Interesting," he said to himself. "What is that?"

He groaned in pain as his body became the emerald, and he saw a vision of what the giant emerald, and the Chaos Emeralds, were. He was amazed by what he saw. The giant emerald was the Master Emerald, and it had power over all of the Chaos Emeralds. Dark smiled, amazed at what he now was. He closed his eyes and tried to come out of the emerald. After a few tries, he materialized out of it.

"Amazing," he said, holding the emerald in his hands. "With these, I could gain the power of the gods. I'll be unstoppable, and will kill everyone!"

Dark started laughing. All he had to do now was find them. Super growled; it had to do something. It took control and looked around. Dark couldn't find these emeralds; it had to seal them away.

"Do either of you have an idea what we can do?" Super flew off Angel Island to look for the others before Dark could.

"We can look for the other emeralds," Shadow said, appearing beside it.

"Do you think this one can help us find them?"

"I'm pretty sure it can," Shadow said. "The Chaos Emeralds can sense the others."

Super nodded. It flew on, searching for the emeralds. Finally it landed in the mountains, sensing one. The emerald in his hands gave him directions as he started walking. Soon, they had found another emerald. The two emeralds glowed brightly as Super screamed. It felt something being torn from its body and suddenly, Dark and Shadow were standing next to it.

Super looked at the two of them in surprise. "How did you two get there?"

"We don't know," Shadow said. It looked down at its living, breathing body. "I'm not a hallucination anymore..."

"The emeralds must have separated us from your body, Super," Dark said. He sneered. "This is going to be fun..."

Super glared at Dark while Shadow looked at his new body.

"I won't let you kill any more people," Super said.

Dark laughed. "You can't do anything to stop me," he told it.

"I can get the rest of the emeralds before you do."

"I'm afraid not," he said, and vanished.

Super looked over at Shadow. "We have to prevent him from getting the emeralds."

Shadow nodded. "I agree. He still has influence over Sonic, though. isn't Sonic still in your mind?"

"I think so."

The golden hedgehog nodded. It closed its eyes as Sonic regained control. He looked around. "What are you doing, Shadow?"

The other hedgehog smiled. "You'd be surprised, Sonic," it said as Shadow walked up to him.

"Surprised?"

Shadow smiled. He reached out his hand and touched Sonic. "I'm real now, no longer a hallucination."

A smile came onto Sonic's face as he reached out and lay a hand on Shadow's chest. He could feel the other's heart beating under his hand.

"How is this possible?" He asked the other.

"The Chaos Emerald. Dark's got his own body as well, though."

"Dark has his own body?" Sonic asked. He chuckled. "Interesting..."

"How should we do this?" Shadow asked.

Sonic chuckled evilly. "What do you mean?"

"Stop Dark. What else would I be asking about?"

"Why would we stop him? He and I are just going to continue killing. We're the same person, after all, even if we are separated."

"Sonic! You can't just go around killing people. They'll just put you back in that cell, maybe worse."

"I'm already a wanted criminal, Shads. I'm going to go back to prison anyway."

Shadow looked away from him. "Why are you acting like this, Sonic? When you were in prison, you wanted to get rid of Dark. Now, you're acting just like him."

Sonic looked at him. "Not just like him."

"Yes you are. Why?" Shadow asked.

The hedgehog sighed and told him. "Dark influenced me a lot."

"Can you stop the influence?"

Sonic shrugged. "I don't know," he said.

He heard Super speak in the back of his mind._ I could try to help you do that._

"How?" Sonic asked.

_I'm supposed to be against him, aren't I?_

"Yeah, you are. That's why I created you."

_It shouldn't be too hard for me to help you push away his influence._

Sonic nodded. "The Chaos Emeralds will help, I'm sure."

_We need to get them before Dark does._

"I know that. But at the same time, I want him to get them."

_Sonic, don't think like that. I don't think he'll stop at simply killing people once he has them._

Sonic sighed and nodded as Super took control. It looked at Shadow, who smiled when he saw it. "Is Sonic going to be okay?" Shadow asked.

"He'll be fine," Super said. It smiled at him. "Don't worry. I'll do everything in my power to free him from Dark's influence. I had a vision the other day about what will come to pass..."

"Maybe you should keep it to yourself," Shadow said. "You don't want someone overhearing it and trying to change it."

"I know. It's pretty important."

"I'll help you out any way I can. Just tell me what to do."

Super smiled as it projected an image of the vision into Shadow's mind, and Shadow's eyes widened in shock.


	10. The Chaos Emeralds

Chapter 10: The Chaos Emeralds

Shadow saw many things: Sonic going over to Dark's side; him and Dark getting the emeralds to fuse, and Shadow, along with Super, finding some way to defeat him once and for all. The Chaos Emeralds were helping as well. Once the vision was over, Shadow fell to the ground in shock.

"How long do we have until that happens?"

"I don't know," Super said. "A few days, maybe a week."

"That doesn't sound like much time."

"No, it doesn't. We must find the rest of the emeralds."

Shadow nodded. "Where to first?"

Super closed its eyes as a golden aura surrounded it. It looked at Shadow and smiled. "To Angel Island."

"Where on the island?" Shadow looked around.

"The shrine. I saw the Master Emerald in my vision."

"Let's get moving then." Super smiled. It closed its eyes, and the two vanished in a flash of light. They appeared on Angel Island and looked around. "What now?" Shadow asked.

The other hedgehog chuckled as it looked at the Master Emerald. They were going to merge with it. "We need to merge with the Master Emerald." Super walked up and looked at Shadow. "Come on."

Shadow looked confused. "Why?"

"Just trust me."

Shadow nodded. Silver grabbed his hand and they two screamed in pain as they felt themselves merge with the Master Emerald. It glowed brightly and hovered in the air. The Master Emerald remained there as it started summoning the other emeralds.

_Why did you have us merge with it?_ The consciousness of Shadow asked Super's.

_We can call the emeralds to us._

_I see now. Did we merge with the Master Emerald forever, or can we come out of it?_

_I don't know._ Super paused. _Maybe I should have thought of that before we merged with it._

Shadow chuckled._ It's fine._

_We'll find out later._

The consciousness of Shadow faded away, as did Super, and the Master Emerald glowed brightly as it waited. Meanwhile, Dark was on the ground again as he searched for the Chaos Emeralds.

"I sense one," he said. "But where could the others be?" The hedgehog looked around. He eventually saw something glowing in the rocks, and bent down. After moving a few of the rocks, Dark found a Chaos Emerald.

"That's one down, six to go," he said, grinning. "I suppose I should get back to killing for now. But first...let's see what Sonic's up to."

Dark closed his eyes and found Sonic's consciousness. _Sonic,_ he said telepathically. _I know that Super is in control of you now, but I must ask you to regain it for now and help me._

_Find the other emeralds?_ Sonic's voice responded.

_Yes, that's right._

Sonic's voice chuckled; there was no need. He was doing it as they spoke._ I'm doing that right now._

_Very well. Come to me when you find them,_ Dark said.

_I will._

Dark nodded and broke the connection. He chuckled and laughed maniacally. His influence over Sonic was nearly complete. Soon, he would be with Dark. The hedgehog vanished to go to Station Square, ready to kill once again. For the first few minutes after he appeared in the city, nobody noticed him. He looked around for anyone that might be a good victim.

There were so many to choose from, he shrugged. "I'll just kill whoever I grab first."

Dark laughed and ran around the area. He saw a woman and chuckled evilly, then dig his knife into her chest. She gasped and looked at him. Dark smiled at her, watching the fear and life in her eyes fade as he killed her. The hedgehog laughed, and began to look for more victims. People were running from him, giving him plenty of targets. He laughed, and attacked. Soon, many people in the city lay dead as blood covered the streets. Dark laughed as he looked around at the carnage.

"That was fun," he said, and ran off to Vector's house. The crocodile had evaded him once, but Dark wouldn't let that happen again.

This time, he took a more stealthy approach inside the house. Dark teleported himself inside and saw that Vector was in his room. He chuckled and grabbed his neck, then cracked it and dug the knife into his neck. Despite the fact that the crocodile was already dead, Dark kept stabbing him. Blood gushed from the wound that the knife had made until Vector's body lay facedown in a pool of blood.


	11. The Master Emerald

Chapter 11: The Master Emerald

Dark laughed and vanished. Now that he'd killed again, he was wondering if he should look for the next Chaos Emerald. The hedgehog nodded and vanished. He appeared on Angel Island and looked at the Master Emerald. Suddenly, a voice came from it.

_What are you doing here?_

Dark frowned. He looked around but no one was there. Then he looked at the Master Emerald and saw that it was talking to him. "I've come for the Chaos Emeralds," he told it.

You can't have them.

"And why not?"

_You'll only use them for evil._

The evil hedgehog chuckled. "And who are you to say that? You can't do anything; you're just the Master Emerald."

_I control the Chaos Emeralds. I can do what I want with them._

Dark frowned; this was interesting. The Master Emerald could never speak before. Inside, the consciousness of Super was arguing with Sonic

"No!" Super yelled. "Sonic, what are you doing?"

The voice of Sonic chuckled as it faded away to talk to Super. _I'm giving him the Chaos Emeralds, of course. We are the Master Emerald now, and we control them._

"But why give them to him?"

_Because I want to._

"Sonic, you can't give them to Dark. You know what he'll most likely do with them."

The voice of Sonic chucked._ I know,_ it said.

Super frowned as its consciousness took control, and then the Master Emerald spoke once more. _What are you doing to Sonic?_

Dark looked at it. "Isn't it obvious? I've influenced him." Super growled. The Master Emerald began to glow brightly and hovered off the ground. Dark looked at it in curiosity. "What are you doing now?"

_What does it look like?_ It asked._ I'm absorbing the Chaos Emeralds so you don't get them._

Dark smirked. "Then I'll just have to use you."

_I don't think so._

It sent out a blast of energy that hit Dark. Dark's eyes widened as he was thrown back. He groaned and used dark energy to attack but it deflected his attacks. He stared in awe at the emerald.

"What are you?" He asked.

_The most powerful thing on the planet._

Dark gulped; there was no way he could beat this thing. He nodded. "Are you going to stay merged with the emeralds forever or are you going to come out?"

_I don't know yet._

The hedgehog nodded, and then vanished. As he did, the Master Emerald landed on the ground as its glow faded. The consciousness of Shadow and Super looked at each other.

"What are we going to do now?" Shadow asked.

"We need to stop him," Super told him.

"Yes, but how? I doubt he'll be coming back here anytime soon."

Super thought about it. "I'm not sure," it said. "I'm not sure if we can unmerge from the emeralds. Should we try?"

"Yeah, let's try it."

The two closed their eyes and tried to separate from the emerald. For a few minutes, nothing happened. Then they felt strange sensations and felt themselves moving out of the emerald.

"We can't stay out for long," Super said.

"Why not?"

"I think it's because that we are now connected to the Master Emerald. Look at out bodies."

Shadow looked down at heir bodies. They were transparent, kind of like ghosts. The two concentrated and made their bodies solid. "How long do you suppose we can stay like this?"

Super shrugged. "I'm not sure," it told Shadow. "What do you want to do now?"

"What do you suggest we do about Dark?"

"I say we kill him. He could easily be a..."

Suddenly, Super fell to the ground and groaned in pain as Sonic took control. Sonic looked up at Shadow. "We should leave Dark alone for now."

Shadow looked confused. "Why?"

"We just should."

The black and red hedgehog shrugged. "All right; fine. What do you want Super and I to do? Continue to be the Master Emerald?"

"Unless you can think of something better to do."

Shadow thought about it and looked at Sonic. "I guess we can do that. Why do you want to be on Dark's side?"

"He's a part of me. Why wouldn't I be on his side?"

"But Super is a part of you also."

"I know. But Dark's been here longer..."

Shadow sighed and nodded. "All right...how are you going to do this when Super is in your mind?"

Sonic chuckled. "I'm going to separate from him."

"What? You can't do that! It's not possible!"

"You and Dark split from me. Maybe he'll turn back into Ogilvie."

Shadow shook its head but Sonic punched it in the stomach. He grabbed a Chaos Emerald and closed his eyes. Shadow smirked. "You think you can control the emerald?" It asked as its body started to transform.

Sonic nodded, focusing on the emerald as Shadow continued his transformation. "What are you becoming?" Sonic asked.

"I'm becoming a part of the Master Emerald." Shadow smiled at Sonic as his body started to glow.

"Why?"

"To protect the emeralds from you and Dark."

"But..." Shadow said nothing. He closed his eyes as he continued to transform and felt himself moving towards the emerald. Shadow's body molded into the emerald. Sonic groaned and felt Super try to take over to do the same. "No," he growled. "I won't let you take over..."

_I must transform into Master Emerald,_ it said._ Let me take over to protect the emeralds..._

"But... Can't we separate first? That would make it easier."

_I don't want you to go to Dark,_ Super told him. _By turning into the emerald, I'm protecting you from him._

Sonic whimpered and felt Super take over their body. He groaned in pain as the Master Emerald vanished. Shadow stood there beside him. The two held hands, and began to transform into the Master Emerald. Both bodies hardened into crystal. They merged together, becoming larger in size. The many flat edges of the Master Emerald took shape around them. Their heads flattened as their shoulders bulged out into the top and sides of the emerald. The bottom point of the emerald took shape when their feet came together. Soon, the transformation was complete. The Master Emerald hovered in the air as it glowed brightly. The Master Emerald moved back to its stand and set itself down.

"What's going to happen now?" Sonic's consciousness asked from inside the emerald. "Is this permanent?"

"It might be."

Sonic sighed and nodded. "Very well," it said. "What now?"

"Now, we take care of the emeralds so Dark can't get them." The Master Emerald flashed as the Chaos Emeralds entered it. "As long as we keep Dark from being able to control it, this shouldn't be a problem."

Sonic's consciousness faded away, as did Super and Shadow's. The Master Emerald stood there, power radiating from it.


	12. Dark's Plan

Chapter 12: Dark's Plan

Dark glared back at Angel Island. He had to find a way to control the Master Emerald. He growled and chuckled. Sonic had to serve him. Dark thought about how to reach Sonic with Super and Shadow constantly getting in his way, walking as he did so. He had seen them transform into the Master Emerald, so he would have to make sure that Sonic was separated from it, and he needed a Chaos Emerald to do that. A slight growl came again as he thought about that. The Master Emerald had taken is emerald, and most likely had the others as well. Dark sighed and shook his head, wondering what he was going to do. There wasn't anything he could think of with that much power.

The hedgehog groaned and looked around. There had to be something that could help. Dark went back to the city in search of anything useful.

While he walked around, he eventually came to a large base, and walked inside. "This must be Eggman's," he thought.

Dark looked around the room he was in. He saw some serums and walked up, looking through them. There was many equipment around, and it interested him. "There's a lot of stuff in here," he muttered to himself.

"Intruder alert," a robotic voice said. Dark turned around to see E-123 Omega. Eggman was standing beside it.

"Who are you?" He asked Dark.

"Dark."

"And what are you doing in my base?"

"I was hoping to find something with power at least rivaling that of a Chaos Emerald."

Eggman thought about it. "There is a fake Chaos Emerald that I have. It has all of the powers and properties of a regular one."

"I assume it would make a good replacement?"

"It would. What do you need it for?" Dark chuckled and told him about the Master Emerald's transformation. "That sounds interesting." Eggman thought it over. "Very well. I suppose I could let you use it."

"Thank you," Dark said. He grinned evilly and took out his knife, then stabbed the doctor to death.

Omega watched as he did so, moving forward once he had finished. "What have you done?" It asked him.

"Killed the scientist, what does it look like?" Dark looked up at the robot with a grin on his face.

"Why?"

"I didn't need him anymore. Now, where's the emerald he made?"

"It's over on the table," Omega said as it pointed to the location. Dark looked at it an nodded, then picked the emerald up and chuckled. He could feel the power flowing through him and looked at Omega.

"I'll take this with me. What are you going to do?"

"I suppose I'll come with you."

Dark nodded, and the two left. Once they were out of the base, Dark looked down at the fake emerald in his hands. He walked over to the Master Emerald and looked at it. Its voice spoke.

What do you want now, Dark?

"I wish for you to separate Sonic's consciousnesses from you so that he can be with me," Dark said.

The Master Emerald was silent for a few minutes. Finally, it spoke. Why do you want him to be with you?

"Because he is part of me; I don't feel complete without him. He and I must fuse."

"Let me go to him," Sonic said to Super inside the emerald.

The consciousnesses of Super looked at him. "Why? He obviously wants to tun you."

"I know, but I feel like I should be with him."

"All right, then."

The Master Emerald glowed brightly as Sonic appeared next to Dark. The two held hands and fused into on being: Dark Sonic. Dark Sonic looked at himself with a smile. "Finally," he said. His body was crackling with energy, and he laughed. "Excellent! Now, Master Emerald, I need those Chaos Emeralds that you have!" It glowed brightly, hovering in the air. All seven emeralds appeared in front of the Master, glowing as they moved to the ground. "What are you doing?" The evil hedgehog asked it.

_Take them. It's not like you could use the full extent of their powers anyway._

Dark nodded and took the emeralds. He looked at the Master Emerald as it set itself down. "What are you going to do now?"

_I don't know yet._

"Well, what does the Master Emerald usually do?"

_Sit here._

"I mean, what powers do you have?" Dark asked.

_Control of the other emeralds is the main one._

"Any other powers?"

_Basically the Chaos Emeralds, but stronger._

Dark nodded. "Is your transformation into the Master Emerald permanent, or can you turn back?"

_We haven't tried to turn back yet._

"You like that form, then?"

_Yeah._

Dark chuckled. "Excellent. It'll just make it easier for me to take your energy for my own!"

_I'm the Master Emerald! You can't simply suck energy out of me!_

"Is that so?"

He held up the Chaos Emeralds and closed his eyes, concentrating. His fur changed to pure black as energy crackled over his body. His teeth lengthened into fangs and he opened his blood red eyes. Super snarled from inside the Master Emerald. It had to stop Dark, once and for all. The Master Emerald glowed brightly.

Dark grinned as he felt the energy increase. "Yes," he said. "Give me all of your power!"

The energy started radiating from it, getting absorbed into Dark rather than attacking him like the Master Emerald had intended. Dark laughed as he felt himself growing more powerful. The Chaos Emeralds turned black and fell to the ground as they lost power. He looked at the Master Emerald and chuckled. "Not so powerful now, are you?"

_We'll defeat you, Dark!_ It said. _Super's vision has shown what will come to pass!_

"And how do you plan to do that?"

_Like we'd tell you._

Dark sighed. "Very well then. I'll just have to wait and see."

The Master Emerald flashed as it vanished to another place; most of the emeralds were gone too.


	13. A Crystalline Hedgehog

Chapter 13: A Crystalline Hedgehog

Dark Sonic absorbed the remaining emeralds into his body and left Angel Island. He chuckled and walked away, wondering about that vision that the Master Emerald had mentioned. Whatever it had seen, he would have to be ready for it. For now, he'd just find more people to kill. The hedgehog vanished and appeared in the city. He knew that the police were still after him, and a grin came to his face The police would be fun to play with. Dark Sonic laughed and headed for the new police station.

When he arrived, there were a few police officers outside the building. They had just returned from a call, and were leading a man into the building. He waited for them to go inside, and followed them in. Minutes later, all hell broke loose. The police attacked him the moment they saw him, bringing a smile to his face. The hedgehog laughed and vanished, teleporting behind them. He dug the knife into their backs and chuckled, smirking evilly.

The officers fell to the floor as he killed them one after another. He walked around the building, wondering where the police chief was. Officers kept attacking him as he looked. Dark Sonic killed most of them, not even looking at where he was aiming. Finally, he reached the chief's office but he wasn't there. Growling in anger, he took a policeman hostage and put the knife to his throat.

"Where is the captain?" He asked.

The man's eyes widened as he felt the blade pressing against his throat. "He said he had something to do!"

"What?"

"I don't know. Just that it was important."

"Where is he?" Dark Sonic asked, pressing the knife into the human's neck a little harder and drawing some blood.

The human whimpered, moving his hands up to Dark Sonic's arm. "Somewhere out in town. I really don't know!"

The hedgehog chuckled. "Thank you," he said, and decapitated the man instantly.

Dark Sonic sighed in happiness as the blood sprayed onto him. He laughed, and teleported out of the building. He could feel the energy from the Chaos Emeralds inside of him, and he groaned in pain. Dark Sonic looked at his hand and was shocked to see it was turning crystal, He tried brushing the crystal off his hand, knowing it was futile.

"What the fuck is happening?" He asked himself.

The crystal didn't move to cover any more of him in the few minutes that he stood there and watched it. It moved up his arm steadily. Dark Sonic frowned and teleported back to Angel island. He walked up to the Master Emerald and yelled at it.

"What is happening? My arm is becoming crystal!"

The Master Emerald glowed; it knew that Dark Sonic couldn't handle the Chaos Emerald's energy. _You can't handle the energy the Chaos Emeralds contain._

"Then why is this happening? Am I becoming a Chaos Emerald?"

_To be honest, I can't say what's happening to you. It hasn't really happened before._

Dark Sonic looked at himself and nodded. "Will this crystal cover my entire body?"

_I assume so._

The hedgehog sighed and nodded. The Master Emerald was silent as Dark looked at his arm. The crystals was still covering it, and had reached his shoulder. He felt a pain and saw it happening to his other arm. Claws were forcing their way out of his hands. The feeling brought a snarl to his face. He groaned in pain as he continued to change. The crystal changes moved up his arms and onto his torso. Crystal started forming on his quills next, weighing them down. Dark felt the crystal progress down his legs. Dark Sonic looked down at his body and watched the crystal forming. His legs started to come to a point as they fused together. Dark Sonic wriggled uncomfortably. The crystals were n his face now, and started to change its shape. His mouth disappeared as well. Dark Sonic closed his eyes. When the transformation finished, he looked like a crystallized hedgehog.

Dark Sonic looked at himself and sighed. He tried to speak, but couldn't. Closing his eyes, he concentrated and spoke to the Master Emerald telepathically.

_What's happened to me?_ he asked it.

_You have become a crystalline hedgehog,_ it told him. _Basically, you're a living Chaos Emerald._

_That's interesting. What can I do in this form?_

_Most of the things you can do as Dark, but you have other powers such as time travel, energy spears, merging with shadows and creating clones of yourself._

_Those sound like fun._

_I suppose. You can also become a Chaos Emerald._

_Dark nodded. Why did you give me these powers?_

_Because you absorbed the emeralds._

_Then I'll use them to defeat you._

_How do you plan to do that?_

The hedgehog chuckled._ Like I would tell you,_ he said, and vanished.

Super's consciousness looked at Shadow. "We have to defeat him."

"Obviously. Can we interfere with his power at all?" Shadow asked.

"We can. Since the Chaos Emeralds are inside him, we can use our power to take them back. Sonic will be freed from his influence."

"And if it somehow doesn't work?"

"Then we'll take him down ourselves," Super told him.

"Sounds fun." Shadow's tone was sarcastic as he crossed his arms.

Super nodded, and the two consciousness faded away as the Master Emerald's glow died down.


	14. Captured

Chapter 14: Captured

Dark Sonic looked down at himself for the fifth time as he flew through the air. He doubted he would ever get used to this new form of his. The hedgehog went back to Station Square, looking for the police chief. He had to be here somewhere. If he could only track him, that would make his job much easier. Dark Sonic frowned. He closed his eyes and concentrated as he became a Chaos Emerald. Slowly, it got a vision of where the police chief was. The man was in an underground section of the town, looking around for something. The Chaos Emerald glowed brightly as it hovered in the air towards the captain. The captain moved back at the sudden appearance.

"A Chaos Emerald?" He asked, confused. Hesitantly, he reached out and grabbed it, looking at it. "I better take this to GUN."

He nodded and put it in his pocket, heading towards GUN. Once he got there, they put it in a glass case in a vault. The captain looked at it and smiled. He walked out of the building and back to the police station. The Chaos Emerald sat in the vault, power coming from it. It had to kill the captain soon. The power wasn't doing much good at the moment, running into the sides of the glass and being forced to circle in the air. It hovered into the air and tried to teleport out of the area, but something was preventing it from leaving. It tried to turn back into Dark Sonic but that wasn't happening either.

Dark Sonic growled inside his prison. _Master Emerald,_ it said telepathically. _Why can't I do anything while inside this vault?_

There was silence and then the Master Emerald spoke. _The vault drains Chaos Energy. I'm not sure how they're doing it._

_Is there some way that I can escape?_

_I'll try and look for one._

The Chaos Emerald's glow flickered. It was getting weak as its energy continued to drain. _What happens if I run out of Chaos Energy?_

_You'll become a normal crystal until you can absorb energy back into your body._

_And how long will the energy absorption take?_

_Not long, I don't think. How fast do you feel it leaving?_

_Extremely fast. I'm getting weaker by the second._

The Master Emerald sighed. _It might take you a long time to absorb all that energy again, in that case. I'm sorry I can't be of any more help to you._

_It's...fine,_ it said. I_ guess I won't be able to continue what I've been doing for a while._

The Master Emerald's voice grew silent, and the Chaos Emerald flashed again. It became a crystal, and fell to the floor.

The police captain walked down the hall, humming happily to himself. He had seen Dark change into the Chaos Emerald, and finally had him behind bars once again. The emerald wouldn't escape any time soon, and there wouldn't be any more killings. Of course, there were others he'd have to worry about, but they weren't too hard to deal with. The police chief chuckled to himself and smirked. He had done his job, and had gotten rid of that horrible monster that was Sonic. He still wondered where he had come from, though. It had never seemed like Sonic could do something like that.

A few minutes later, a policeman walked inside. "Did you hear that Sonic stopped by the office while you were gone? He took an employee hostage and killed him while looking for you."

"Of course he did. What else happened?"

"He killed the other cops and went looking for you."

"He found me, though not exactly how he wanted to."

The cop nodded. "How so?"

"Something had happened to him and turned him into an emerald. Like the Chaos Emeralds."

"Interesting. So you captured it?"

The captain nodded. "It's at GUN now."

"They'll take good care of it."

"I'm sure they will. It's not going anywhere."

"You don't suppose there's any way he could come back, do you?"

The captain shrugged. "I doubt it. They have it in a special vault that drains Chaos Energy, so most likely the Chaos Emerald will be dead."

"Seems like a fitting place for him after everything he's done."

"I agree."

They nodded and chuckled, happy that Sonic was no longer going to bother them anymore.


	15. Return of a Killer

Chapter 15: Return of a Killer

A month later, the crystal had absorbed enough energy from the air again. It began to revert from its crystal form. Soon, a Chaos Emerald was in its place as it sent out a massive blast, shattering the vault open. It glowed brightly as it floated out into the building. Dark Sonic tried to change form as soon as it had gotten out of the building. It did so, and looked at itself. Dark Sonic chuckled as it saw that it was back to normal, and turned to the GUN building.

"Time to destroy this pathetic building," it said, holding its arms out as massive balls of dark energy formed in its hands.

As he threw the balls at the building, he started laughing. The building exploded instantly. Dark Sonic turned from the ruined building. He chuckled and ran off to the police station. They were bound to be surprised when they saw him, and he couldn't wait to see their faces. The hedgehog chuckled and walked inside. Some of the police looked up when the door opened and gasped at the sight.

"How did you escape?" The captain asked.

"I absorbed the energy you had sucked out of me a month ago."

The captain frowned. He fired his gun at the hedgehog but Dark Sonic vanished and appeared behind him, plunging his hand into his back. The captain's eyes widened as the hedgehogs hand went into his back. He ripped out the captain's heart and licked it as blood dribbled down his mouth. The other officers backed away as disgusted expressions came to their faces.

"You're next," he said, and lunged.

They screamed and tried to run. Dark Sonic laughed and killed them instantly. He then ran out of the building and caused it to explode. People outside were running away from the destruction, screaming in fear. The hedgehog laughed and vanished. He approached the Master Emerald.

"I have returned."

_I can see that,_ it said.

"What will you have me do?" Dark Sonic asked.

_I'm not sure..._

The hedgehog nodded. "I am yours to command."

_This is surprising._

Dark chuckled. "During my time as a Chaos Emerald, I became connected with you."

_But that won't stop you from killing, will it?_

"Of course not."

The Master Emerald was silent as Super turned to Shadow. "What should we do? He's loyal to us now. "

"I don't know. I didn't expect something like this to happen."

Super nodded. "Do you know why this is?"

"Maybe it's because he became one of the emeralds?"

"That's probably it."

"What should we do, then?"

Super thought about it. "We can control him now because he is under our command."

"That'll be helpful."

"Indeed. But what about my vision?"

Shadow shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he's going to turn against us or something."

Super nodded. "I'm suspecting he will."

"It would be like him to do something like that."

"Of course it would. Sonic will soon take back control and we'll fight him."

Shadow nodded, and the two consciousness vanished. Dark Sonic leaned back against the Master Emerald and looked up with a sigh.

He wanted to resist its call, but couldn't. The hedgehog looked at his crystallized body and sighed. "Fine," he muttered.

_What is it?_ The Master Emerald asked him.

Dark Sonic turned to face it. "I can hear you calling to me for something." Dark Sonic placed his hands on the Master Emerald.

The Master Emerald glowed. _I want you to serve as the new Guardian._

"You want me to protect you?" Dark Sonic laughed. "Are you sure?"

_Among other things, yes. I have control over you now._

"What kind of other things?"

_You will do what I tell you and often will become a Chaos Emerald._

Dark was confused. "Why am I going to become a Chaos Emerald every now and then?"

_You have to._

The hedgehog nodded. "Very well," he said. "I will become the Guardian. What must I do?"

_You have to stay on the island and protect me._

Dark frowned. "Fine, I'll do that."

_Don't worry; you can deal with any trespassers whichever way you deem fit._

The hedgehog nodded, and sat in front of the Master Emerald, leaning against it. A plan to betray it was already forming in his mind.


	16. The Quarrel Between Personalities

Chapter 16: The Quarrel Between Personalities

Dark fell asleep for a while, waking up when he fell to the side. He groaned and stood, looking at the Master Emerald. It was right where he'd left it.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

_Nothing much._

Dark sighed and nodded. He was already bored. "Is there anything interesting to do on the island?"

_Not really,_ the Master Emerald said.

After another sigh, Dark Sonic started walking off. "Call me if you need anything." He sighed and walked around the island, thinking about his plan. It was risky, but he was sure he could pull it off. "What am I going to do?" He asked himself. Being connected to the Master Emerald had him worried that it would easily figure out what he was doing. He shrugged and then walked back to the Master Emerald. "I have come. What have you called me for?" He asked.

_I wanted to know if you've found anything._

"No, I haven't. What am I looking for?"

_You had asked if there was anything interesting._

"Is there anything else you needed?"

_I need you to give me the other emeralds inside you._

"Why?" Dark asked.

_I need them._

"What for?"

_Our powers._

Dark nodded and closed his eyes. The other emeralds came out of him and went to the Master Emerald. After they were part of the Master Emerald again, he could start his plans. The hedgehog growled in pain as he changed into a Chaos Emerald to join the others. His entire body had to shrink, which caused a lot of his discomfort. When the transformation was over, it circled the Master Emerald with the other Chaos Emeralds. Power from the Master Emerald enveloped all of them and pulled them closer to it. The eight emeralds flew inside it and a blast of power radiated from it. Inside the Master Emerald, Super and Shadow looked at Dark Sonic.

"You have come," Super said.

Dark Sonic chuckled. "Of course I came."

"You have been completely loyal to us," Super said. "That is good."

"What made you change?" Shadow asked.

Dark Sonic shrugged. "Your influence, I guess."

"How so?"

"Hell if I know." Dark Sonic shrugged again.

They nodded, not knowing about his plan. Dark chuckled and lunged at Shadow, killing him. Outside, the Master Emerald began to cracked as part of it died. Super glared at him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" It asked Dark Sonic.

"Killing you and taking control. What do you think?" Super growled. It blasted Dark Sonic with Chaos Energy and he disappeared, appearing outside of the emerald. Dark Sonic groaned and held his head in pain. "What's going on?" Dark Sonic growled.

He heard Sonic's voice in his head. _You killed Shadow; I won't let you kill my son._

"Sonic? Mind your own business. I'm going to murder Super."

_NO!_ Sonic shouted.

Dark screamed as he felt a tearing sensation in his body. Sonic broke away from Dark, standing in front of the other a few minutes later. "How...how could you do this?" Dark asked.

"I can't stand by while you kill the people I care most about."

"Easy for you to say! You were killing by our friends and family also!"

"You've gone too far this time."

Dark sneered. "How so?"

"You killed Shadow."

"Your best friend? He was useless; just a piece of the Master Emerald."

"He wasn't useless!"

Dark chuckled. "When he turned against us, he was, and so was Super. By the way, did Super ever tell you that it killed it's mother?"

Sonic gasped. "What? Why would he do that?"

"Because it wanted to."

"But that's... Why would he want to kill Blaze?"

Dark chuckled. "Because Ogilvie was arguing with his mother about you."

Sonic shook his head. "You must have done something to him. An argument couldn't have been enough to make him want to kill her."

"I talked to him and he said that he wanted to be with you, but his mother wouldn't let him."

"Of course she wouldn't. Why would he want to be with me, anyway?"

Dark shrugged. "So...what are you going to do?"

Sonic glared at him. "I'm still mad at you."

"Of course you are. What are you going to do with me?"

"Leaving you in here isn't a good idea..." Sonic thought about it. "But I don't know what else to do with you."

Dark chuckled as the two looked at the Master Emerald.

"What should I do about Dark?" Sonic asked it.

_Can you defeat him if you fought?_

Sonic nodded. "I could, yes."

_Then maybe you should just do that. Show him that you're the one in charge, not him._

The blue hedgehog chuckled and faced Dark. "It's time to finish this once and for all," he said.

Dark smirked at him. "You really think you can do it?"

"I know I can."

Dark sneered and attacked Sonic.


	17. Dark's Fate

Chapter 17: Dark's Fate

Sonic dodged the attack and did a spin dash. A snarl came to Dark's face as he felt Sonic slam into him. He raised his hands and sent an energy ball towards Sonic but the blue hedgehog absorbed the blast and fired it back at him. Dark's eyes widened seconds before the blast hit him. The evil hedgehog screamed in pain as he glared at Sonic.

"You're stronger than I thought," the crystal hedgehog said.

"I told you I was strong enough."

Dark chuckled. "Fool. I am connected with the Master Emerald. You have no idea what kind of power I now possess."

"We're part of the same person."

"I know."

"So I have a connection to it as well." Sonic raised his nose into the air.

Dark nodded. "You do know that the emerald used to be Shadow and Super, right?"

"And Super was part of me, just like you were."

"Indeed."

"So, there's no reason I shouldn't be able to use any of the abilities you can."

Dark chuckled. "I'd like to see you try."

Sonic scowled and glared at the other hedgehog. He grinned and lunged. Dark and Sonic met each other in the middle, hitting one another. They knocked each other to the ground and got back up, lunging at each other again. The two clashed, not wounding one another.

"It looks like we're even," Sonic said.

Dark growled. He had to defeat Sonic, no matter what. Minutes later, a voice came from the Master Emerald as it began to glow.

_I can help you, Sonic._

Sonic looked at the Master Emerald. "How?"

_By giving you more power, of course._

The hedgehog gasped as the emerald glowed brightly as more of its power entered Sonic. His fur turned yellow as his quills stood up, and his eyes turned red. Power radiated from Sonic in an aura matching his fur color.

Dark's eyes widened. "Super..."

Super Sonic looked at Dark, slightly nodding before flying at him. It punched Dark, who skidded back as he fell to the ground. Dark groaned as he stood up, staggering.

"You actually hurt me," he said, and chuckled.

Sonic flew at him again as he talked. It punched the evil hedgehog again, who groaned. Blood was dripping down his face and the crystal was coming off of his body. Dark attacked back, countering with his best attacks.

Super Sonic chuckled and looked at him. "You are getting weak," it said. "My power is far greater than yours."

Dark screamed in anger as he tried to attack Super Sonic again. The gold hedgehog avoided his attack easily. "You fucker!" Dark swore.

Super smiled down at him, floating in front of him. "You won't get away with this!" He told it. "I'll..."

He was cut off by a punch to the gut. Super held its arm there as power flowed from its arm and into Dark. The evil hedgehog screamed in pain as Super transferred its life energy into Dark.

"Wh...what are you doing...?" Dark asked as he felt himself getting weak; Super was also. The Master Emerald glowed as they were pulled towards it.

"Locking the both of us inside the Master Emerald." Super smirked at Dark. "You won't be able to hurt anyone ever again."

Dark's eyes widened in fear as the both of them ran out of life energy, and fell to the ground. Super turned back into Sonic as the two hedgehogs stopped breathing. They were dead.

The life force that had been drained from them turned into spirits as they went into the Master Emerald. The Master Emerald glowed brightly as it hovered into the air as power radiated from it. The two spirits merged into one as it was sealed forever. The Master Emerald sat itself back on the ground as the glow died down.

"We are one now," it said to the spirit inside. "This is your punishment, Dark Super Sonic. You are now the spirit of the Master Emerald."

Dark Super Sonic tried to leave his new prison, simply hitting the side and being forced away from it.

"Fuck," he said.

A chuckle was heard and Super appeared. "I'm still here," Super said. "We'll be in here to take care of the Master Emerald from the inside."

"But we are the Master Emerald."

"Yes, and now there's enough power for us to defend it from in here. We don't need a Guardian." Super smiled. "You won't have anyone to try and corrupt."

Dark Super Sonic growled and nodded. "Very well," he said.

"You rest for now."

The hedgehog nodded and closed his eyes. He had accepted his punishment, and was locked in the emerald forever, never to escape.


End file.
